


Obviously, they're dating.

by idolatres



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU where nothing bad happens, M/M, PDA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolatres/pseuds/idolatres
Summary: Miki's used to Akira having no sense of personal space, but once Ryo returns to town, it seems like he only exasperates Akira's condition. The two of them constantly hanging all over eachother. Miki just doesn't get it.





	Obviously, they're dating.

  
    Akira's used to being called clingy. Constantly wanting to hug his friends, slinging his arms over their shoulders, hanging off of them like a sloth. Holding hands, sitting closer than normal. With his family he was even worse, Constantly giving Taro piggy back rides, giving Miki, and his adoptive parents strong hugs, to the point of lifting them in the air. Akira was the definition of affection, so Miki never thought she'd see the day where someone would rival his clinginess.  
  
  
  
    Miki didn't think much of it at first, with Ryo returning to town after a long time. So of course Ryo and Akira would be affectionate with each other, and spend as much time together as possible so they could catch up. Ryo immediately picking Akira up, swinging him around like he was some type of princess, and even after that Ryo's hands never strayed from Akira. Akira didn't seem to mind, going to hold the mysterious boys hand.  
  
  
  
    Miki couldn't even imagine the level of escalation their affection would take though. Not in her wildest dreams.  
  
  
    Ryo would come over for dinner- often. Polite and sweet to her parents. He would try to entertain Taro, but fail most times, and despite the awkward tension Miki could feel between them, he was never directly rude to her.  
  
  
    "Akira, here." Ryo says, holding out his fork with a piece of steak stabbed onto it. Akira's eyes light up, and he quickly opens his mouth, accentuating the childish behavior with an 'aaah' noise. A sickly sweet smile on Ryo's face as he feeds Akira, who happily gulps down the food. Funnily enough, it seems like Miki was the only one who thought this was weird. As the rest of her family continued eating normally, while Ryo kept feeding Akira.  
  
  
    Then came skipping school just to hang out with Ryo. Akira was always average when it came to his studies, but Ryo picking up Akira right at the /front gate/ of their school baffled Miki.  
  
  
    Ryo pulls Akira into a hug, burying his head into his neck, hands wandering a bit too low to be read as friendly. Akira wraps his arms around Ryo's neck, grinning all the while. Miki smiles sweetly at the display, Akira turning to her, arm still wrapped around Ryo's shoulders, keeping him close. "I'm gonna go out with Ryo for a bit, can you tell me if I miss anything major in classes?"  
  
  
    "Are you sure you should be skipping so much Akira? If mom and dad find out..." She trails off.  
  
  
    "It'll be fine!" Akira reassures. Ryo leans his head on Akira's chest.  
  
  
    "Ah." Miki struggles to find the right words to respond. Brain frazzling from how confident and so sure Akira is of his delinquent behavior. "Listen, actually come to class tomorrow, okay?" She says, voice stern.  
  
  
    "Alright!" Akira says, simple minded as always. "Ryo and I can just hang out after school."  
  
  
    "Why can't you do that today then?" Miki asks.  
  
  
    "I'm taking him to an aquarium." Ryo says calmly. "It's quite popular, it'll be too crowded by the time school lets out." His hand rests on Akira's waist, no embarrassment can be read on either of their faces.  
  
  
    Miki sighs, folding her hands over her chest. "Fine I'll cover today. But from now on, start going to class, Akira!" Akira nods, body slightly swinging back and forth with Ryo's. "Seriously, Akira!" She barks.  
  
  
    "Sorry for all the trouble, Miki." Ryo apologizes, even though he's not the one getting reamed. "I'll try not to intrude on his studies anymore." Miki is stunned for a moment, but quickly recovers, smiling.  
  
  
    "Thank you, I'd really appreciate it!"  
  
  
    Ryo and Akira wave as they leave the school grounds, the two of them holding hands the entire way, taking turns nudging each other as they exchange dialogue.  
  


* * *

  
  
    Miki thought that would calm the two of them down, maybe they'd stop hanging all over each other like some lovesick couple, but it didn't.  
  
      
    Every day after school, Ryo would be there, Akira practically jumping into his arms, exchanging intimate hugs. Sometimes Ryo would even kiss Akira's forehead. Do close friends really act like that?!  
  
  
    "Sis, they're in love." Taro says, and Miki has to hold back the scoff building up in her throat. "I'm serious." Taro continues. "They're dating."  
  
  
    ....  
  
  
    ......  
  
    ........ Oh my god.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
    Ryo's over again, this time him and Akira are holding hands, making their way to his bedroom, whispering to each other and laughing. Miki practically bolts over to the two to catch up. "Wait, wait! Wait you two!"       
  
  
    They stop, and turn around. Akira looks confused. "Huh? Is something wrong?" Akira asks, "I've been going to school...am I in trouble for something else?" Ryo snickers, hand playing with Akira's hair.  
  
  
    "Um," Miki can feel her cheeks burn. "Are you and Ryo..." Oh god, why didn't she realize it sooner, now she just feels stupid asking. "Dating?"  
  
  
    Akira is straight faced, and Ryo can't help but release the laugh that was bubbling in his chest at the question. Miki only gets angry by their reaction, stomping her foot. "Seriously, you two! Are you dating?!"  
  
  
    Ryo nods. "Yeah Miki, I thought you knew. Mom and Dad know." Akira explains.  
  
  
    ...was she really the only one who didn't know?  
  
  
    "Sorry if we confused you." Ryo says quietly.  
  
  
    "Ah, Miki will be alright, she's super tough." Akira adds on, hand still holding Ryo's.  
  
  
    "I'm so sorry." Miki says, hands coming up to cover her face in embarrassment.  "I always thought it was weird- how you two were always touchy feely, I thought you were just super close friends." Her throat feels so dry as she explains herself. "Then Taro said you two were dating and I couldn't believe it." She felt like smacking her forehead over and over. "I can't believe Taro noticed before /I/ did!"  
  
  
    "If it'll make you feel more comfortable, we can tone it down until we're in private." Ryo offers, to which Akira whines at, 'no way! i wanna hug you anytime I want'.  
  
  
    Miki waves her hands dismissively. "Please- no that's not it at all. I don't care that you two are dating. I was just super confused and-" She's rambling, she stops herself. Taking a deep breath.  
  
  
    "I'm happy you found someone who can keep up with how clingy you are, Akira." Bingo! Smooth recovery.  
  
  
    Akira looks offended, but at least Ryo is laughing again.  
  
  
    "Well, I'll leave you two love birds alone then, I don't wanna intrude..." Miki says, tone teasing.  
  
  
    "Oh, wait a sec, Miki." Akira says, he leans over, quickly whispering in Ryo's ear, Ryo raises an eyebrow but nods. "I feel bad, I guess I've been focusing on Ryo so much since he got back to town. I completely forgot about your daily hugs."  
  
  
    "Oh.." Miki never really noticed, but Akira hasn't hugged her in a dramatic fashion for about two weeks. "It's fine, honestly, I don't-"  
  
  
    She's cut off as Akira and Ryo walk to her, both pulling her into a hug, Ryo on the left, Akira on the right. They both squeeze- as hard as they can, and Miki wheezes. "G-Guys," she tries to speak, but they don't listen, Akira squeezing even tighter.  
  
  
    "We love you, Miki!" They say in unison, Ryo much more quietly than Akira. Then they disconnect from her, stepping back, Ryo's hand immediately reaches for Akira's.  
  
  
    And just like that they're back to normal. Hanging on each other like they just hadn't gave Miki the bear hug of a lifetime.  
  
  
    "I'll make sure Akira doesn't forget to hug you as well." Ryo says, a small smile on his face. "After all, your approval is very important to him."  
  
  
    "R-Ryo!" Akira practically bleats, face going red.  
  
  
    Miki giggles, finally feeling comfortable, the tension she felt between her and Ryo feels nonexistent suddenly, and she's never felt more relieved in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this will suffice hida... i have to admit..... i was rly confused about how to write this so im ?_?  
> i just hope its ok and you enjoy it !!!!!!
> 
> https://idolatres.tumblr.com/
> 
> moi writing blog


End file.
